Kim possible: Una misión alocada
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Los estudiantes de Middleton visitan los estudios Warner Bros. para un tour, sin embargo el Dr. Drakken y Shego tratan de conquistar el mundo junto a un USB pero no contaban con la presencia de Kim, Ron y por supuesto los hermanos Warner y la hermana Warner


Esta historia se centra antes del episodio "Graduación" de la temporada 4.

 **Escuela Middleton**

En la escuela Middleton se encuentra los 2 hèroes más famosos a nivel mundial: Kim Posible y su compañero y novio Ron Imparable que discutían sobre el futuro para cuando terminar la secundaria.

Ron: "No se Kim, aún estoy decidiendo si ser chef o no" dijo un poco decaído mientras Kim le toca el hombro mientras lo hacía.

Kim: No te preocupes Ron si tomas con la altitud por el futuro estoy seguro de que la harás bien -eso lo había tranquilizado.

Ron: "Gracias Kim" -Dijo mientras entraban al salón de clases.

Cuando las parejas se iban a sus asientos, el Sr. Barkin ingresó junto con un televisor y un reproductor de videos, todos los estudiantes no sabían del porqué, pero eso era típico del Barkin que hacía eso para sorpresas para sus alumnos.

Sr. Barkin: "Bien clase veremos un video en donde escuchamos la historia de los estudios más importantes aparte de Disney (Obviamente) y que mañana visitaremos para una excursión" todos se ponían contentos por la noticia.

El Sr. Barkin reprodujo el video en donde se hablaba nada menos que los estudios Warner Bros. En donde se hablaba de sus propios inicios, películas, trayectorias y por supuestos sus caricaturas que producían, todos prestaba atención en cada momento que asistían por las películas, otros por los efectos especiales, y otros (las chicas) se fijaban en los actores. Ron prestaba atención en las caricaturas que había visto en su niñez mientras que Kim se fijaba en las películas de acción.

Ya terminé la reproducción de los alumnos se alistaban para mañana, Kim, Ron quien sostenía un Rufus tenía caminar cuando se les veía Monique.

Monique: "Amiga viste todo lo que veremos mañana", felicitó a Kim.

Kim: "Si monique guarda esas energías para mañana ¿verdad ron?" Ofrecerse solo para ver la vida en su mente.

Ron recordaba a las caricaturas que había visto pero solo lo había marcado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Kim: "Hola tierra a ron" que trataba tratando de sacarlo de su mente y de que había vuelto al mundo real.

Ron: "Ah ... perdón kim es que estaba recordando esa caricatura que te conté recuerdas" -tanto kim como monique ya sabían de qué caricatura hablaba.

Monique cuando era niña recordaba cada vez que estaba caricatura mientras estaba aburrida o triste y siempre le sacaba una carcajada mientras que solo hacía lo que veía algunas veces, pero no tenía nada que le gustaba un poco su humor.

Kim: "Si ron la recuerdo muy bien".

Monique: Es una lástima que ha terminado, me gusta mucho siempre se sacaba unas carcajadas mientras la veía "-todos se rieron ante eso.

Cada uno se iba hacia su casa mientras hablaba con rufus.

Ron: "Amigo no sabes cuánto quiero que sea mañana", cuando este saltaba de alegría.

Rufus: "Si, si, si estudios" significaba mientras entraba a su hogar.

 *** Tema de inicio de Kim Possible ***

Ya en la escuela los alumnos se preparan para ir a los estudios, ron guardaba algunas municiones porque el viaje fue muy largo.

Kim: "Ron es necesario todo" cuando se ponían los ojos en blanco cuando miraba que guardaba comidas, era una decepción de Bueno Nacho.

Ron: "kim, no sabes que este viaje es muy largo porque hay que estar muy preparado para pasar una desgracia" dijo mientras escuchaba una canción que no estaba tan legado de él. Esa risa le pertenencia a Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie: "Si claro, no hay nadie que me ayude a guardar la chatarra" cuando se burlaba de él, sino que tenía que abrir la boca para que se largara, pero que tenía algo de que seguro la molestaría mucho.

Ron: Hola Bon-Bon que gusto ver que estoy sonriendo en el medio.

Bonnie: "No me llames así Imparable" según mientras iba.

Monique: Guau bien hecho ronrtado mientras se acercaba para felicitarlo.

De pronto escucharon un silbido que provenía del Sr Barkin.

Sr. Barkin: Muy bien todo el mundo en el interior tendremos un largo camino que alucinará mientras que todos los demás dormidos, eso es debido a que todos se levantaron todos a las 5:00 a.m.

Ya todo ha sido enviado al autobús que lo convirtió en Warner Bros. Todos estaban tan entusiasmados por que estaban ahí.

Ron: "Esto sin duda es el mejor día de mi vida y nada va a arruinar esto".

* * *

 **Guarida de Drakken**

Ahí el Dr. Drakken junto con su asistente Shego se prepara para dirigirse a lo que sería el último día para que finalmente el mundo sea de drakken.

Shego: "El Dr. Drakken me podría decir hacia dónde vamos" -le dijo a su jefe.

Drakken: "Admira shego", cuando estaba en la pantalla USB: "Con este dispositivo tendré el mundo ante mis pies".

Shego: "Uhm ... y que se supone que haremos con eso".

Drakken: "Bien iremos a los estudios Warner Bros., luego instalemos este amiguito en unos de sus transmisiones que darán en cada programa relacionado con la empresa, luego la persona que veremos los canales que no estará esperando su programa sino que estará viendo un control de video mental que dirá: " **DRAKKEN ES TU JEFE AHORA** " y mientras que el mar escuchado por la persona trasmitirá su lavado de cerebro para otra persona mientras que agarra y pronto toda la gente del mundo vera quien es su líder ahora mientras que alzaba su mano con un puño.

Shego: "Y crees que funcionara parece una idea absurda" cuando se burlaba de su jefe.

Eso hizo que gruñera mientras entraba a su nave.

Drakken: "Di lo que quieras shego, sé que esto realmente funcionara" dijo con una voz que shego realmente dudaba por el momento mientras se iban a los estudios.

* * *

 **Estudios Warner Bros** .

En las oficinas del estudio se encuentran Tadeo Plozt, el presidente de los estudios que hablaba con el psiquiatra de la Warner Bros. el Dr. Rascahuele para resolver algunos asuntos mientras que los alumnos de middleton vendrían en pocos minutos.

Plozt: Rascahuele y avisaste a los hermanos Warner que viene estudiantes de una ciudad y que no causen problemas.

Rascahuele: "por supuesto señor, ya hablé con ellos y no van a causar problemas".

Plozt: "Bien, tenemos que darnos una buena imagen de estos estudios para los que están buscando a alguien que se retirara".

Mientras que en el tanque de agua de los estudios Warner y la hermana Warner se preparan para la llegada de los estudiantes de Middleton.

Yakko: "Bien chicos tengo que estar preparados para esos estudiantes", cuando guardaba algunas de sus cosas en su pantalón.

Wakko: "Si, muy preparado" cuando comía un pastel de arándanos.

Punto: "Espero que haya estudiantes atléticos" titulares mientras soñaba.

Ya afuera el autobús llego a los estudios, todos los estudiantes estaban asombrados al llegar ahí.

Ron: "Kim, kim ¡por fin hemos llegado a los estudios!" Significa gritando de alegría.

Kim: "Si ron, lo sé" -dijo.

Afuera fueron abiertos por Ralph, el guardia de los estudios que saludaron a Barkin y este pregunta sobre el recorrido, se dio cuenta de la apariencia del hombre que le hacía familiar. Al entrar todos los alumnos salieron del autobús para admirar los estudios.

Monique: "Guau esto es increíble chica", mientras que el susurraba a kim.

De ahí aparece Plozt para saludar al Barkin y acerca de los estudios.

Sr. Barkin: "Hna. Plozt muchas gracias por recibir mi escuela para esta visita" dijo con un tono de soldado.

Plozt: "No es nada, es un honor que tenga las escuelas que visiten el estudio, ahora mandare a una guía para que los guie".

De ahí aparece rascahuele quien no quería nada en ese entonces, algunos alumnos se sorprendieron que él apareció en la caricatura "Animaniacs" y fueron algunos alumnos para que le firmara su autógrafo. Rascahuele se sorprendió que hiciera tiempo que nadie vendría para autógrafos, pero eso no importaba que los alumnos querían su autógrafo y, por tanto, un papel y el lápiz de texto, y cada uno de los cuadernos, o el papel que sacaban.

Rascahuele: "bueno es hora de que pases al inicio de estos estudios" cuando se llevó a los estudiantes al recorrido.

En otro lado Drakken y Shego habían llegado a los estudios para introducir el USB para su conquista al mundo.

Drakken: "Vamos a tener que poner un bebé a unas de estas transmisoras" dijo mientras sonreían.

Shego: "Ya voy Dr. D" mientras mientras lo seguimos.

De pronto se percataron de unos pasos que se acercaban, pronto se escondieron para encontrarse con los alumnos de Middleton entre ellos. Kim posible y su compinche.

Drakken: "Maldición, ella está aquí" dijo frustrado.

Shego: "Tal vez si no llamamos su atención podría introducir esa cosa a las transmisoras".

Drakken: "shego no la llames así" dijo acariciando el USB - "con ella dominaremos el mundo así que no la falte el respeto".

Shego puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorarlo solo para ver los estudiantes, luego ellos se retiraban del lugar y ellos también lo hacián.

Al finalizar el primer recorrido, los alumnos comenzaron a comer con la comida que trajeron, pero ahora disfrutan de su queso doble y refresco.

Ron: "Este sin duda es una gran expedición" mientras hablaba con kim y monique.

De pronto el Kimmunicador comenzó a sonar.

Kim: "Wade ¿Qué pasa?" –dijo.

Wade: "kim he analizado que drakken está en los estudios Warner Bros. para introducir un USB que tiene un lavado de cerebro" –dijo mientras tecleaba su computador.

Kim: "Wade estamos en los estudios" –dijo mientras recordaba que no le había avisado sobre el paseo.

Wade: "¿¡QUE?!" ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –pregunto con incredulidad.

Kim: "lo siento se me olvido decirte" –dijo mientras sostenía una sonrisa.

Wade: "bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que detenga a drakken y shego" –la transición se había ido.

Kim: "ron tenemos una misión" –dijo mientras se alistaba.

Ron: "en un momento" –dijo mientras terminaba su comida.

Rascahuele: ¿niños sucede algo? –pregunto asombrando a kim y ron.

Kim no sabía si decirle o no al psiquiatra, pero si no lo hacía causaría problemas.

Kim: "Dr. Rascahuele tenemos a unos ciertos villanos que entraron a los estudios para poner un USB que tiene un lavado de cerebro que pondrá en unos de los canales del estudio".

Rascahuele se sorprendió ante tal noticia, decidió evacuar a los alumnos, pero en lugar de eso decidió llamar a ciertas personas que sacarían a esos ciertos villanos en unos segundos.

Rascahuele: "bueno ustedes háganse cargo de ellos, pero por favor no destruyan nada".

Kim asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto con ron a detener a ron mientras que rascahuele se dirigía al tanque.

Kim: wade ¿puedes ubicarlos? –dijo.

Wade: "bueno los ubique, se dirigen a las cabinas de control de los estudios".

Kim: "entendido, vamos ron".

Ron: "siempre detrás de ti" –dijo mientras corría junto con kim.

En la cabina de control drakken estaba a punto de insertar el USB mientras fueron sorprendidos por kim y ron.

Drakken: ¡ **KIM POSSIBLE**!

Ron: "y no olvides a Ron Impar…" –fue interrumpido por drakken.

Drakken: "Si, si como esa" –moviendo su mano haciendo que ron gruñera.

Shego: "bueno Kimmie ya sabes lo que sigue después" –dijo mientras encendía sus manos.

Kim: "oh estoy segura" –dijo mientras posaba una pose de combate.

Ambas mujeres peleaban entre si intercambiando golpes y puños, de ahí drakken aprovecho para introducir el USB, pero fue quitado por rufus quien se lo dio a ron.

Ron: "buscabas esto" –dijo mostrándole el USB mientras corría hacia la salida.

Drakken lo persiguió hacia afuera para quitarle el USB, kim mando a volar a shego hacia afuera mientras corría detrás de ron.

Mientras tanto, rascahuele había llegado al tanque donde se encontraban yakko, wakko y dot para avisarle lo ocurrido.

Yakko: "¿Qué pasa doc.? Ya llegaron los estudiantes" –le pregunto a rascahuele.

Rascahuele: "si, pero tenemos un problema, unos malhechores están causando caos en los estudios y quiero que vallan y los saquen de aquí, por favor" –dijo suplicando.

El trio conversaban entre ellos por unos segundos y volvieron sus miradas hacia rascahuele.

Yakko: "bien los sacaremos SI podemos divertirnos con ellos antes de sacarlos de los estudios" –dijo sonriendo.

Rascahuele: Si, sí, pero no destruyan nada ¿sí? –dijo

Los 3 hermanos asintieron y rascahuele salió del tanque, al bajar vio a los 2 niños quienes se enfrentaban con un hombre mayor de piel azul y una mujer de piel verde que lanzaba fuego verde con sus manos.

Ya finalizada la pelea kim y ron se separaron de drakken y shego junto con el USB de drakken. Los estudiantes estaban ahí junto con Barkin quien los observaban.

Sr. Barkin: "POSSIBLE, IMPARABLE" ¿Dónde estaban? –dijo enojado.

Rascahuele: "Ehh bueno es mejor que continuemos con el tou…"

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de una canción que podían escuchar todos, rascahuele ya conocían esa canción y lo puso feliz… esa canción era nada menos que el tema de los Animaniacs.

 ***Es hora de Animaniacs***

 **Estamos locos de atar**

 **ven y siéntate a observar, mucho te divertirás**

(de ahí agarra a rascahuele y le hacen los mismo que en el opening)

 **con Animaniacs**

 **Ven con los Hermanos Warner  
y la Hermana Warner, Dot**

(se sujetan en kim y ron y dot saltando en medio de ellos)

 **Siempre estamos muy alegres  
entre alguna filmación**

(huyen cuando Ralph aparece y los atrapa)

 **Nos encierran en el tanque  
si nos logran atrapar**

 **no hay quien nos aguante  
si logramos escapar**

 **Somos Animaniacs  
Dot es bella, y Yakko no!**

(el toro es reemplazado por drakken y shego)

 **Wakko es un comelón  
cuando escucha el saxofón,  
en Animaniacs**

(yakko golpea a drakken y shego)

 **Mira a Pinky y a Cerebro**

 **demostrando su poder**

(Drakken observo a esos ratones que solo querián dominar el mundo y eso no iba a permitir pero decidio no hacer nada)

 **junto a estos tres palomos**

 **que tía Slappy hará caer.**

 **Botones y Mandy,**

 **a Rita vas a ver,**

 **con escritores locos**

 **no hay libretos que aprender**

 **Somos Animaniacs**

 **nos pagan sin trabajar,**

 **estamos locos de atar**

(acercando sus caras en kim y ron)

 **como nadie puede estar.**

 **Somos animados,**

 **de remate estamos**

 **con kim possible juntos**

 ***Animaniaaacs! Es como es***

Luego de su presentación musical todos los estudiantes se asombraron ante tal presentación, menos drakken y shego.

Drakken: "¿y ustedes quiénes son?" –dijo alzando su ceja.

Yakko y Wakko: "¡Somos los hermanos Warner!"

Dot: "¡y la hermana Warner!"

Drakken ya había recordado quienes eran, ellos los hermanos lunáticos que causaba problemas, de ahí wakko se le acercó para olerlo.

Wakko: "¡Puag!" –hizo una mueca –"ese señor no se ha bañado".

Drakken: "¿¡qué?!" –dijo mientras se olía y tenía razón, no se había bañado.

Dot: "no se preocupe señor, le tenemos la tina preparada" –dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la tina.

Drakken: "¡No esperen! lo puedo hacer en mi guar…" fue interrumpido cuando wakko comenzó a tirarle la camisa haciendo girar, ya terminado drakken tenía solo puesto sus calzoncillos de oso, teniendo las burlas de los estudiantes.

Shego se rio ante esto, pero fue llamada por drakken.

Drakken: ¡shego deja de reírte y quítale el USB! –grito mientras estaba siendo duchado por wakko y dot.

Shego busco a kim solo para saber que iba a destruir el USB así que se lanzó detrás de ella para ser llevada a la cabina, shego la lanzo muy lejos para introducir el USB y lo hizo. Kim no pudo sacar el USB ya que shego estaba ahí.

Drakken: "shego lo lograste" –dijo mientras llevaba una toalla y maquillaje en la cara, shego intento reír, pero drakken lo fulmino con una mirada –"ni se te ocurra".

Ron: "demonios ¿y ahora qué? –dijo cuándo yakko se le acercó y le entrego a ron un mazo gigante.

Yakko: "bueno si viste mi show debes como arreglo las cosas".

Ron entonces con el mazo destruyo las transmisiones con el USB adentro, kim se recuperó para darle una patada a shego quien la derrumbo junto con drakken y también se llevó una parte del USB roto para llevárselo con Wade.

Drakken: "¡no has visto lo último de mi Kim Possible!" –dijo justo cuando se le acerco yakko.

Yakko: "gracias por hacernos el día, pero lamentablemente tiene que irse" –dijo mientras preparaba su mazó como especie de bate de béisbol.

Drakken y shego ya se esperaba lo peor, yakko los mando bien lejos del estudio hasta su guarida quienes cayeron adoloridos.

Ron: "¡BOOYAH!" –dijo alzando sus manos.

Ya terminada la misión wakko y dot entretuvieron a los estudiantes quienes le hacían bromas a Barkin y Rascahuele.

Sr. Barkin: "Bueno clase tenemos que volver a Middleton" –dijo mientras todo volvían al autobús.

Yakko: "bien entonces, esto es un adiós" –dijo mientras se acercaban wakko y dot.

Kim: "si gracias por ayudarnos a detener a drakken y shego".

Yakko: "no hay problema".

De ahí el trio abrazo a los 2 jóvenes y ellos le devolvieron el abrazo, todos en el autobús vieron la escena y algunos diciendo "Ahhh" y luego rufus apareció en el gorro de wakko y se despidió de él y luego retomaron al autobús para irse. Los chicos Warner alzaron sus brazos mientras se despedían de ellos y de ahí se le apareció rascahuele.

Wakko: "fue un día muy agotador" –dijo mientras bostezaba.

Rascahuele: "Si, vengan niños es hora de dormir ya que mañana hablaremos con spielberg sobre la serie"

Ellos asintieron y se fueron al tanque para dormir después de un gran día.

En el autobús kim y ron nunca se olvidaron de la misión más alocada que tienen juntos a los hermanos Warner y la hermana Warner y comenzaron a cantar sus canciones.

 **FIN**

Kim Possible es propiedad de Disney y Animaniacs en propiedad de Warner Bros. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece


End file.
